Feliz Navidad
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot Drabble: Navidad es el tiempo para pasar con las personas que amas. Sexto en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


Era noche buena.

Tiempos donde la paz y la alegría reinan en todos los rincones del mundo.

Fecha en la que todas las personas tienen una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los tiempos en que las familias no pelean.

Eran las 10:00 pm.

En la casa Hitsugaya los adornos reinaban el lugar.

En la puerta la tradicional corona.

En los marcos de las ventanas las luces de distintos colores titilaban como un arco iris.

Entrando a la casa se puede ver a una hermosa mujer cerrando la puerta del horno. Dentro, masas circulares y planas en lenta y dulce cocción.

El olor a pavo y puré de papás inundaba tus fosas nasales.

La pequeña mesa estaba puesta. El pavo en medio, y junto a el la fuente con puré. Tres personas sentadas en la mesa. Un peliblanco, una pelinegra, y un pequeño peliblanco de 4 años.

Compartían la cena entre risas y charlas amenas. Historias del niño sobre sus amigos de la guardería, e incluso sueños y aventuras que decía tendría en el futuro. La historia de como sus padres se conocieron, y otras muchas cosas triviales.

Por la ventana se veía como la nieve caía delicada pero continuamente, pintando el alrededor del blanco de la navidad.

11:55 pm.

El aroma a galletas recién horneadas inundaba tus fosas nasales, mientras un pequeño travieso se roba una del gran plato.

-¡Oye! Esas galletas son para Santa- dice riendo una mujer pelinegra haciendo que el pequeño, en plena fuga, se quedase congelado. Lentamente este se dio vuelta, con la galleta completa atrapada entre sus dientes, aún así se veía su sonrisa de inocencia.

-Santa es bondadoso, seguro me convida una- dijo manteniendo la galleta en su boca y asintiendo fuertemente. Tras él un peliblanco lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó en su hombro derecho mientras sonreía.

-Seguro que si- comentó el peliblanco tomando una galleta también y dándole una mordida -Y nos los agradecerá, estás galletas esta horribles- comentó haciendo una mueca de asco que su pequeño imito -Lo mejor será que nos llevemos el plato o no nos dejará regalos- era solo una treta para quedarse con las galletas. Sin embargo Súper Mamá ya lo tenía calculado, y rodeando la isla de la cocina le arrebató el plato a los ladronzuelos dando una vuelta como de bailarina.

-Mañana haré más galletas- aseguró ella. El pequeño alzó los brazos con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos, su padre lo miró alarmado.

-¡Oye! Se supone que no nos gustaban sus galletas- le recordó a su niño en un susurró, como si así mamá no pudiera escucharlos, por lo que de inmediato bajo los brazos, arrugó la nariz y frunció la boca. La mamá puso trompa pero luego sonrió y tomó al niño por debajo de las axilas, bajándolo del hombro de su padre y dejándolo en el suelo. El pequeño bostezó.

-Lo mejor será que dejemos las galletas bajo el árbol y nos vayamos a dormir. O sino Santa no vendrá a dejar regalos- aconsejó mamá. El pequeño asintió. Mamá tomó el plato con galletas con su mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda la derecha de su hijo. Papá sirvió un vaso con leche, lo tomó con su mano izquierda, y con la mano derecha la izquierda de su hijo. Los tres caminaron juntos hasta el árbol que se encontraba en el living, dejaron las galletas y la leche en el suelo. Y el pequeño notó algo muy importante.

-¡Miren! Un duende se llevó mi cartita- dijo señalando al espacio entre el árbol en donde minutos atrás estaba la cartita que le escribió a Santa Claus.

-Así es- mamá se arrodilló frente a su niño y lo abrazó -Y estoy segura que te dará lo que pediste, y mucho, mucho más- aseguró mientras acariciaba la naricita de él con la suya.

-Con lo que pedí esta bien- aseguró el pequeño. Papá se arrodilló junto a ellos.

-Pero mereces más- aseguró abrazándolos a ambos. Luego se separaron -Es hora de dormir. Pero primero tenemos algo que hacer- dijo papá separándose. El pequeño asintió. Como era costumbre desde que tenía memoria, tomó de la mesita del living una hermosa estrella dorada. Papá lo cargó y lo levantó hasta que él pudo llegar a la parte más alta del árbol, donde con facilidad puso la estrella en la punta, justo cuando el reloj hacía DinDon anunciando la media noche. Papá sentó a su niño en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro atrajo a mamá y se volvieron a abrazar los tres.

 _-Feliz navidad-_ dijeron los tres al unísono, manteniéndose igual durante tal vez un minuto o dos. Cuando se separaron, notaron algo que los llenó de ternura. El pequeño Kaoru se había dormido y se encontraba ahora soñando. Mamá corrió un poco los cabellos de su frente y ahí deposito un beso.

-Nunca crezcas- susurró con mucho amor. Lentamente los tres subieron las escaleras. Entraron a la habitación del niño y lo recostaron en su cama. Ambos padres juntos lo arroparon, y tras darle un último beso en la frente, salieron de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Bajando las escaleras, papá rodeó los hombros de mamá con un brazo y la tomó de la mano. Así se dirigieron ambos de vuelta hasta el árbol.

Papá soltó a mamá y se colocó frente a ella. Sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ambos demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Te amo, Karin- susurró papá acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de mamá.

-Te amo, Toshiro- susurró mamá tomando la mano que papá mantenía en su rostro y acariciándola con dulzura. Se abrazaron, y así permanecieron por largos minutos. No necesitaban más palabras. Con ese gesto se lo decían todo -¿Quieres ver de nuevo lo que pidió nuestro bebé para esta navidad?- preguntó mamá levantando la cabeza. Papá beso de nuevo sus labios y asintió. Mama se separó, aún así entrelazando sus dedos con los de papá, y juntos se dirigieron a un cajón de la cocina. De allí mamá sacó un pequeño sobre blanco y se lo entregó a papá. Él lo abrió con suavidad, evitando romper el papel, y de allí saco un papel escrito con letra muy delicada. La tía lo había ayudado a escribirla. En voz alta, leyó papá:

-Querido Santa Claus, yo ya tengo todo lo que podría querer, sin embargo quiero pedirte, en estas fechas tan maravillosas, que mantengas conmigo algo que ya tengo. Lo único que quiero, para esta Navidad y todas las siguientes, es que El Amor, La Felicidad, y La Unidad de mi Familia nunca se desvanezca, como en muchas otras a pasado. No me importa nada más. Así que, si hiciste regalos para mi, dáselos a esos niños que poco y nada tienen. Ellos los necesitan más que yo. Con cariño, Kaoru- papá y mamá sonrieron. Su hijo era el ser más dulce que jamás existió. Y sin duda merecía, que le dieran el regalo que pidió. Aunque no importaba si lo pedía, eso era algo, que siempre tendría.

Papá y mamá sacaron del armario varias cajas de regalos, y de forma ordenada y multicolor, los distribuyeron debajo del árbol. Luego se sentaron en los sillones y comieron las galletas, partiendo la tercera y última por la mitad, y bebieron el vaso de leche. Luego dejaron el plato y el vaso en donde estaban, pues había sido Santa y no ellos los que se comieron las galletas y bebieron la leche.

Se dieron otro tierno beso y comenzaron a subir las escaleras tomados de la mano.

En todo este tiempo, en que esta historia os he contado, la cortinas de la ventana habían permanecido abiertas. Dando una excelente vista del exterior... pero también del interior.

Fuera, una pequeña mujer de cabellos marrones había visto durante toda la noche las acciones de esa familia. Y ahora se encontraba llorando, añorando algo que jamás tuvo.

Pues navidad era el tiempo para pasar con las personas que amas.

Pero la única persona a la que ella amaba, no la amaba a ella.

Es así como todos pasaron su Navidad, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y con sus personas más queridas... menos esta joven, Momo Hinamori, que solo lloraba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me pidieron un fic que fuera pura felicidad con Karin y Toshiro y Momo de expectante sufriendo.

Pero esto me dio pena...

Por el fic.

Me pareció que lo arruinó un poco la aparición de Momo. Le quitó un poco de brillo, y a punto estuve de borrar la parte en la que aparece, por mi lo hubiera dejado en _"Se dieron otro tierno beso y comenzaron a subir las escaleras tomados de la mano"_. Pero me habían pedido que ella sufriera y Karin y Toshiro fuera pura felicidad, y yo quería darles eso por eso no borré esta parte, debido a que si no lo escribía aquí, en otro lo tendría que hacer. Me pidieron que Momo sufriera y no puedo negarles tan maravilloso deseo, así que aquí lo tienen.

Pero, ignorando la última parte en la que Momo (puag) aparece, ¿que les pareció, les llenó los corazones de alegría, a que si?

Espero sus reviews.


End file.
